


Yesterday Once More

by OceansBreeze



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 最后哔哔几句：写这篇的时候我哭了谁知我舍友外放抖音搞笑视频破坏气氛把我眼泪逼了回去。私心给他们一个一起造战甲的机会，但我明白正剧中这是不可能的，也就是从看17-A设计图的时刻开始，我就已经在按时一切不过是Peter在用二构治疗自己的PTSD而已。此脑洞来源于暑假我和闺蜜的聊天。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark





	Yesterday Once More

华灯初上，蜘蛛侠轻快地在楼宇间借蛛丝为工具荡着秋千，夜将至未至，远处天地相接之处被鳞次栉比的高楼大厦填满，落日与晚霞给它们镀上一道金红的光边，归巢的倦鸟鸣叫着穿过钢筋水泥森林回到真正的绿色树林里它们温暖的窝中。Peter很快到达了自己的目的地——复仇者大厦那个巨大的A字标志后的环形平台上，从这里视野极佳，纽约城的街道、建筑一览无余。最近，环形平台被Tony下令改造成透明的玻璃栈道，这是他某次去SI中国分部开会后听顺便游览了网红景点——玻璃栈道后回来就突发奇想，把复仇者大厦的环形平台干脆也改造成这个样子。Peter站在玻璃上俯瞰大厦下面的入口、人行通道与马路，来来往往的汽车与行人都变得蚂蚁般大小，然后他重新把目光转移到远方，看着夜幕渐渐织上天空，将整个天空铺满、将整个纽约城笼罩在自己的阴影中。不一会儿，纽约城就变成了灯火辉煌的世界，人们有的在急匆匆地赶在回家的路上，有的依旧忙碌在工作岗位，是的，就像往常那样，纽约的夜生活如期而至。

“Hey kid，这个时间蜘蛛侠好像正在夜巡，而不是在我新建没多久的玻璃栈道上看夜景。”略带机械质感的沉稳声线伴随着推进器的运转声，被一阵清新的晚风带入Peter耳中。

“Mr. Stark！”Peter循着声音来源望去，看着悬浮在自己面前的MK47，然后他轻轻一蹦爬到玻璃栈道的栏杆扶手上，扑进MK47的怀抱搂住对方的脖子。“我刚刚结束了今天的巡逻，今天纽约很平静，所以我提前回来啦！”

战甲用双臂接住挂在自己脖子上的蜘蛛侠确保他不会掉下来去：“想我了吗Pete？”

“超级想！每一分、每一秒，每天24个小时、每个星期都在想你！”Peter把自己的头罩拉下来，因为是一路荡过来的，他的脸颊涨的有些红，新鲜空气和已经微凉的夜风骤然扑面而来，让他不由得打了个寒颤。

“好了好了，抱够的话就松手，我也好下来。我们可是说好了今天晚上一起升级你的战衣。”在Tony的催促下Peter才有些不情愿地松手，一个敏捷的后空翻落回玻璃栈道上。接着MK47也稳稳地悬停在玻璃栈道上方，伴随着阵阵咔嗒声，战甲从正面打开，Tony从战甲里走下来，这让Peter不由得回忆起自己差点毁了一艘轮船的那天，要不是Tony及时赶来救场，可能真的会酿成船毁人亡的重大事故，也是那天，Peter在天台上质疑这次来的只是个铁壳子时Tony却从战甲里走了出来，不毫不留情地把自己批评了一顿，还对自己说，“我希望你能变得比我更好。”“如果没了战衣你就一无是处，那你也不配拥有它。”

两人在好姑娘FRIDAY的问候下一起信步走进实验室，Dummy抡着自己的机械爪子兴冲冲地过来迎接他们，那副让人忍俊不禁的样子就像只欢迎下班回家的主人的大型犬。站在操纵台前，Tony命令FRIDAY打开悬浮屏幕，唰，淡蓝色的悬浮窗口应声出现在Tony和Peter面前，Tony把用食指按住其中一个屏幕，然后手向Peter那边挥动，屏幕就流利地滑到Peter面前。“睡衣宝宝，来看看这个配色喜欢吗？有我战甲的同款金红，另外完美还原你战衣的红蓝。”说着他又拉过来另一个球形屏幕，双手做托举状把它抬起，然后猛然张开双臂（就像他看父亲留下的录像后制造代替钯的新元素时那样），随着他的动作，球形屏幕骤然放大，把Tony和Peter甚至连同Dummy都笼罩进淡蓝色光辉之中，此时屏幕顶部移动的光点就仿佛纽约蓝黑色夜空中的镶嵌的那些星星点点。

“我太喜欢了！”Peter双手按住悬浮屏幕的两个对角，然后熟练地反方向移动自己的手指、拉开它们中间的距离将屏幕放大，让自己能看清楚新战衣的每处细节。目前这件战衣还处于初始模型状态，虽然悬浮光屏自带的淡蓝色仿佛给战衣模型蒙上一层薄纱，看着有点失真，但Peter还是能想象出这件战衣完善后甚至制造出来的炫酷模样和帅气的金红蓝三色配色。“如果背后能再加上四条可伸缩的蜘蛛腿就更好了。”

“没问题。”Tony腾出操纵着材料选择屏幕的右手打了个响指。“这件战衣我给你用纳米材料，跟我还在试验中的MK50相同材质。要不再给你加个推进器？这样你就不用荡蛛丝，能更省力……”

“不用加推进器！”Peter赶忙插嘴，不小心让操纵的悬浮屏幕飞了出去，看着Tony有些疑惑的神色，他停顿几秒稍微组织了一下自己的语言，“我的意思是……我还是更习惯荡蛛丝，如果要飞的话，我还是喜欢你带着我飞。”说到这里他像Tony走近几步，对上他的焦糖色眼眸，此时他几乎能从Tony眼中看到自己的倒影。“真的，我好喜欢你带着我飞。”他用有记忆以来最认真的口气，一本正经地补充道。

两人沉默这对视大约半分钟左右，Tony先开口：“也是，如果蜘蛛侠会飞了，民众没准儿不习惯了，没准儿到时候还要给你换个称呼。比如IronSpider？”说着他揉了揉Peter头顶的卷发，多亏FRIDAY贴心地打开暖风，汗津津的头发不一会儿就被吹干了，摸起来的手感也丝毫没有打折扣。“这套战甲我准备给你当17岁生日礼物，等你17岁生日那天就能目睹它的真面目，到时候我会亲自把它交给你，然后我就开个发布会向全世界宣布你将成为复仇者联盟的新成员、我的接班人……”

“那就叫它17-A！”Peter迫不及待地脱口而出战甲的代号，此时他已经顾不得第二次打断自己的导师兼恋人说话是否得体，自己想出的战甲的代号呼之欲出，仿佛在胸膛里冲撞着而自己不吐不快、急切地想和恋人分享这个极富特殊意义的代号。“我要叫它17-A，17-year-old Avenger，17 ages！”

“这真是一个很酷的代号！”Tony一把将Peter揽入怀中用力亲了一口。“现在我们或许该来点音乐，对吧好女孩？”

“是的boss，以及Mr. Parker想出来的代号我也很喜欢，我也很期待一睹它的真面目。”FRIDAY温和地回答，虽然看不见她的实体，但她的声音里却几乎饱含着欣慰的笑意，一架全息影像组合而成的虚拟三角钢琴在实验室的角落立起来。接着，上世纪70年代风格的音韵与熟悉的女声同时响起，是那首经典的Yesterday Once More。

> _When I was young_   
_I'd listen to the radio_   
_Waiting for my favorite songs_
> 
> _When they played I'd sing along_   
_It made me smile_   
_Those were such happy times_   
_and not so long ago_   
_How I wondered_   
_where they'd gone_   
_But they're back again_   
_just like a long lost friend_   
_All the songs I love so well_   
_Every shalala every wo'wo_   
_still shines_   
_Every shing-a-ling-a-ling_   
_that they're starting to sing_   
_so fine_   
_When they get to the part_   
_where he's breaking her heart_   
_It can really make me cry_   
_just like before_   
_It's yesterday once more_

  


Peter趴在Tony怀中将自己的头小心翼翼地搁在对方的肩膀上，双臂有些虚虚地环抱着自己的恋人。此时他们站在原地保持不动，这不怎么符合他们以往的习惯——要知道正常情况下，实验间歇Tony会以“提前训练毕业舞会上的舞步”为理由拉着Peter教他跳舞。在歌曲进入和声部分时，Peter用自己的脸轻轻蹭了蹭Tony肩部的衣料，依依不舍地深吸一口气，像是做了什么激烈的思想斗争，又像是担心打破什么易碎的美梦般，试探性地轻松呼唤AI女士：

“FRIDAY？”

“我在。”AI平静地回答道。

“还有EDITH？”

“有什么可以帮你的吗，Peter？”

“把投影和无人机都关掉吧。”Peter轻声说。“音乐等会儿再关。”

>   
_Looking back on_   
_how it was in years gone by_   
_And the good times that I had_   
_makes today seem rather sad_   
_So much has changed_   
  


周围的影像扭曲着消失，无人机运作的低沉的嗡嗡声逐渐变得清晰，眼前的Tony闪出雪花和一些黑色细线，并渐渐褪去颜色变作黑白，就像坏掉的胶片电影那样，Peter哽咽着从Tony的怀抱中退出用手背抹了一把眼睛，回头摸摸Dummy的爪子。然后他转过身背对他们径直走到墙边头抵在冰冷坚硬的墙壁上，像是要把这虚幻的一切抛在脑后，用拳头堵住自己的嘴，但还是从牙缝里挤出拼命压抑着的哭腔，整个身形也随之剧烈地颤抖起来。

几秒种后Tony的影像消失了，连同笼罩着实验台的那个球形悬浮屏幕、那些带有17-A数据的悬浮屏幕，都消失得一干二净，仿佛根本没有存在过，仿佛刚刚的那一切只不过是黄粱一梦。剩下的只有灰扑扑的旧实验室、耷拉着爪子没精打采的Dummy，还有努力支撑自己不跌坐在地的Peter。

> _It was songs of love_   
_that I would sing to them_   
_And I'd memorise each word_   
_Those old melodies_   
_still sound so good to me_   
_As they melt the years away_   
  


现在的Peter，沉浸在他人无法企及、无法步入的世界中——在两位能干的AI女士的帮助下，用二构制造出的暂时只属于他自己的世界中。

命运无常，最喜欢的就是在你躲藏在醉人的梦里、重复着虚构的甜蜜、沉迷于渐行渐远的光影中并试图以此逃避现实时，在你面前突然出现，假装关心地询问你是否要行使最终选择权，当你被这家伙几乎快要勾走了魂儿马上就要按照它的引导做出似乎是正确的选择时，才后知后觉地发现，那个选择虽然是最理智的选择，却很可能是自己最不愿做出的选择。

此时你便要承受做选择的过程以及确定选择后的结果，附带两者给你带来双重的痛苦。

偏偏最痛苦也是最折磨人、考验人意志的，不是选择结果的痛彻心扉，而是选择过程的撕心裂肺。

只是，做出选择就不要后悔，也不要祈求重新选择的机会。后悔是示弱的同义词。

你完全可以在那个曾经躲藏过的小天地按照约定消失之前最后一次躲在那里，独自咀嚼着痛苦，舔舐着凝固的伤口。然后它消失了，你失去了最后的避风港，就要甩下过去的一切感情羁绊，重整心情再次出发，不回头地独自走下去。

>   
_Every shalala every wo'wo_   
_still shines_   
_Every shing-a-ling-a-ling_   
_that they're starting to sing_   
_so fine_   
_All my best memories_   
_come back clearly to me_   
_Some can even make me cry_   
_just like before_   
_It's yesterday once more_

“你特么还要用二构纠缠‘死人’多久？！”Nick Fury恨铁不成钢的声音又在耳边响起。

“谢谢你FRIDAY。”Peter用手背擦了下眼睛。“还有EDITH。谢谢你们，都到此为止吧。”

我自己的事情，由我亲自解决，不需要别人的催促。我会用实际行动证明Tony没有看错人，也会用实际行动证明自己的清白。

>   
_Shoobie do lang lang_   
_Every shalala every wo'wo_   
_still shines_   
_Every shing-a-ling-a-ling_   
_that they're starting to sing_   
_so fine_   
_Every shalala every wo'wo still shines_

“确认删除所有的二构信息？”

看着自己面前的悬浮光屏，Peter毅然决然地按下【确认】键。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后哔哔几句：写这篇的时候我哭了谁知我舍友外放抖音搞笑视频破坏气氛把我眼泪逼了回去。私心给他们一个一起造战甲的机会，但我明白正剧中这是不可能的，也就是从看17-A设计图的时刻开始，我就已经在按时一切不过是Peter在用二构治疗自己的PTSD而已。此脑洞来源于暑假我和闺蜜的聊天。


End file.
